Field
Example embodiments relate to a personalized data search systems and/or methods.
Description of the Background
In general, an information providing service and/or a search service analyzes a keyword input from a user, searches a common database for information corresponding to the keyword, and provides a search result to the user.
For example, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1048546 registered on Jul. 5, 2011, discloses technology for extracting a keyword from a search query input from a user, and providing a search result corresponding to the search query using the extracted keyword.
When searching for information using a common search database, a generalized search result may be acquired. However, such common search databases may become enlarged with relatively large amounts of data. Due to an enlarged search database, the search result may also become relatively large and/or massive, which may compel a user to filter a large amount of data in order to retrieve a desired result.
In particular, when searching the common search database for personalized information, in many cases, separate large equipment may be required to conduct a search due to many users searching the search database and a large amount of data stored in the search database.